Mates?
by Crazy8ball
Summary: HPxover. Completely unnrelated to my other one. set in S6, Six people from England come over to America, one looking for his mate. What's it got to do with Chris and a secret Victor Bennet never told anyone?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Completely un-related crossover from my other one, and I mean **totally** unrelated, the HP people are all the ages they're supposed to be. Set in Season Six, everyone knows who Chris is… um, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy have all come to America in search of Blaise' mate. (I'm bored…)_

_And Chris already knows them quite intimately…_

_Okay, on with the show._

Chapter One- First Encounters.

"Harry, Draco, why in Merlin's name would we come to a place like _this_? Who told you-"

"Look, Luna said-" Harry started.

"So we're listening to Loony now?"

"You know she's been right-"

"It's never been in ANY of the places she's suggested." Blaise argued as they stepped into the club.

"But it's always been close, hasn't it Blaise?" Harry said with a small, sad smile, "We've seen it in your eyes every time."

"You know, maybe I'm just not meant to have a mate…"

Draco turned around sharply, "Don't you EVER say that."

"It's-" Blaise stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on the man behind the bar, he turned to walk back out the door, "Let's go."

Hermione looked at the singer, "He's cute. And, he's about our age…"

"Hermione!" Ron snapped.

Draco and Pansy grabbed Blaise's wrists, "Don't you even think about leaving!" Pansy hissed.

Blaise sighed and walked over to the bar, "Excuse me?"

Chris turned around, and as he did his smile faded and his green eyes widened a little before his mask fell back into place, "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Six beers please."

"Sure." Chris said, turning around and filling the order.

As Blaise pulled out his money he asked, "I'm not usually this forward, but I was wondering, are you seeing anyone?"

Chris bit his lip and shook his head, "No, I'm not."

"Would you like to go…on a date?"

Chris' eyes flicked up to Blaise's, "Come back tomorrow and we'll see."

"Okay," he turned to walk away, "Hey, what's your name?"

Chris smirked, "You can find that out tomorrow Blaise."

"How did you-"

"Tomorrow." Chris turned away and went to serve a new customer leaving a very stunned Blaise standing open mouthed at the bar, staring after him.

_(A/N: Like I said, I'm bored this is just a test run. So if u like it let me know, if you don't, may as well tell me too. And we'll see what we can do.)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Dating

Chris stood in front of the mirror in the trying to pick a shirt, shaking his head, he hadn't been this nervous since he accidentally orbed on to Harry and Draco's dining room table just after he'd come into his inheritance.

_I suppose I could always go with my wings._ He thought to himself with a smile.

"That's a beautiful tattoo." Piper said, walking into the guest room.

"Hmm?" He said, not really listening.

"Your tattoo." She said, marveling at the ornate triquetra marking on the base of his spine that looked like it was made out of vines.

"Thanks. But it's a birthmark."

"Birthmark?" Piper asked, "My youngest son has a birthmark like _that_?"

Chris smiled warmly, "Well, ya see, the triquetra used to look like yours sort of. It was a bit bigger. And when I _changed_ it changed too."

"What do you mean changed?"

"You need to talk to Grandpa about that." Chris said, pulling on a deep emerald green shirt, "How does this look?"

"You look beautiful. And what does your Grandfather have to do with anything?"

Chris smirked, "Beautiful wasn't the word I was looking for. But I guess it'll have to do."

**Break**

"What am I going to wear?" Blaise asked, looking at his wardrobe in the hotel.

"Thought you said it wasn't a date?" Pansy said, leaning back into the seat watching her friend.

"I don't know what it is." Blaise said, "But all I know is…well…he knew my name Pans…"

Pansy arched an eyebrow, "Oh really? So you've got a date with a psychic?" she smirked, "Better keep the dirty thoughts away."

He threw a discarded shirt at her, "Oh shut up Parkinson! Harry! Draco! Get your asses in here now! Pansy's driving me crazy!"

Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into Blaise's room, "What's up?" Harry asked.

"She's teasing me! And I can't pick a shirt!"

"Pansy darling, shut up." Draco said, he walked over to the wardrobe and picked out a white, long sleeved patterned shirt, "Here, it's perfect."

"Isn't it one of the ones you bought me when we got here?" Blaise asked.

"Precisely." Draco smirked, "And that's why it's perfect."

Blaise pulled it on and did it up, looking at himself in the mirror he shrugged, "You know Draco, when you're right, you're right."

"Of course I am." Draco turned around to look at the others, "Well come on, go get dressed."

"We are dressed." Ron said.

Draco smirked, "Weasel, you are _not_ wearing that to P3."

"Fine." He huffed.

Hermione grinned, "Don't worry, "I'll sort him out."

**Break**

Chris was sitting at the bar surrounded by the Charmed ones, his green eyes scanning the crowds looking for Blaise. He knew he'd rock up with the others and he didn't mind, it had been so long since he'd seen any of them. It would be a laugh to see them this young.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon honey." Piper said.

"I know." Chris said with a slight sigh, "But he's still late."

"Did you even give him a time?"

"No." Chris replied, "But I guess this him isn't as predictable as his older self."

"Wait you know him?" Piper shrieked.

Chris grinned, "Yeah."

"Does he know you know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Don't see why not."

"He's human! That's why not!"

"Actually he's a hybrid too, part Veela, part Vampire, part Wizard."

"You're going on a date with a vampire?"

"It's not a date. And he's only _part_ vampire remember?"

Just then Blaise and the others walked in and Piper couldn't help but see Chris' face light up as he caught sight of him and the others.

"I see he's bought his friends along." Paige said.

"Thank you, Aunt Paige, for pointing out the obvious."

Draco was the first in line to reach the bar, he looked Chris up and down before sticking out his hand, "D-"

"Draco Malfoy. I know." Chris smiled.

"How?"

"I'm just special like that." Chris smirked, "My name's Chris Halliwell."

He'd been introduced to all the others first before Blaise came to face him, Blaise stuck his hand out, "Blaise Zabini, but then again, you already knew that didn't you?"

Chris shook his hand, "Chris Halliwell, these are my cousins, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews."

They all exchanged pleasantries before Blaise said, "So Chris, do you want a drink?"

Chris grinned, "That would be great."

The two of them walked past everyone else and headed to the other side of the bar.

"He's cute." Paige whispered to her sisters.

_(A/N: There will be some proper Blaise/ Chris interactions in the next chapter. Promise)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Feedback on this chappie would be appreciated coz I'm not sure it flows right but anywhooo, here ya go._

Chapter three

Chris and Blaise sat down in a private alcove, "So," Blaise said, "How do you know so much about me?"

"Well…you won't believe me if I told you how."

"Try me."

"I'm a witch." Chris replied softly. Not really believeing he was going where he was going and how quickly he was doing it.

"A witch?"

"From the future."

"From the future?"

"And you're my mate." Chris said softly, "I'm part Veela." There, he did it. Blaise was staring at him, his dark brown eyes studying Chris' green, "Well, say something."

Blaise looked like someone had struck him with a dead fish, "If you're from the future…that's going to make me twice your age."

"That's kind of a given."

**Five years earlier- or Seventeen years into the future (Depending on how you look at it)**

_He wouldn't let Wyatt do it again. No. He had to get out of here, if Wyatt saw his wings, he'd be given to the demons, he had to go._

_Gathering up as much energy as he could muster he closed his eyes and focused on orbing to a magical place that was as far away from Wyatt as possible._

_He disappeared in a weak swirl of orbs, and landed with a slight thump. _

_**In the orbing destination**_

_Harry Potter was in his living room when he heard a soft tinkling sound and then a slight thump in the dining room. _

_Walking into the dining room he saw a very naked angel on the dining room table, its legs pulled up to its chest, head resting in his knees and two black wings spread out behind him._

_The angel had cuts and bruises all over its body, "Draco," Harry called making the angel flinch, "Could you come here a minute?"_

"_What is it Harry?"_

"_Just come here please."_

_The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked in, he followed his lover's gaze and his jaw hung open as he looked at the angel, "Harry?"_

_Harry just shrugged, "Don't ask me."_

_Hand reaching for his wand Draco Malfoy walked cautiously over to the dining room table, "Who are you?" He asked softly._

_The angel was shaking, "Please don't hurt me. I didn't know this was going to happen."_

"_Know what was going to happen?" Draco asked._

"_That I'd change. Please don't kill me."_

_Draco looked slightly taken aback, "I'm not going to kill you or hurt you in any way. Can you tell me what your name is?"_

"_Chris." He whispered._

"_Draco." Harry said softly, "He's a Veela."_

"_What?" Draco moved to where Harry was standing and saw the triquetra which looked like it was made out of vines, now the triquetra wasn't significant to them but the vine marking was. Each Veela has a mark, around Harry's wrist was a faint vine loop and on the nape of Draco's neck, hidden by his long white hair, was a small trail._

_Harry touched Chris' shoulder, "Chris? My name's Harry Potter, and this is Draco Malfoy. We're not going to hurt you. You're safe here."_

_Chris looked up at them, and they gaped at the bright, fear filled green orbs that were obscured by a mane of chocolate brown hair._

"_Y, you're not going to hurt me?"_

_Harry shook his head, "No. I promise."_

_Chris seemed to relax a little at that, he turned and hung his legs off the table and as he rose on shaky feet a long silk wrap fell to his ankles._

"_You were naked a second ago."_

"_There's a spell so I'm not naked in certain situations."_

"_You have a spell for nakedness?" Draco asked amused._

_Chris nodded, "I'm a little shy." _

_Suddenly the door opened, "Harry? Draco?"_

_Chris stiffened, Harry put a restraining hand on Chris' arm, "It's okay Chris. He's a friend."_

_"We're in here Blaise." Draco called._

_The door opened and Chris' heart stopped._

_Dark brown eyes swept over the half naked figure, "Well," Blaise said, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"_

**End.**

"So that's how we met? You orbing onto Harry and Draco's dining room table?"

Chris nodded, taking a swig of his bourbon, "Well yeah." He replied.

"And why'd you do that?"

"To get away from my older brother."

"Why?"

"Because he's an asshole."

"That doesn't explain things."

"Well, how do I put this…my brother is worse then Voldemort." He said, "Wyatt controls the entire planet, both magical and mortal."

Blaise would have laughed, but he could see the look of seriousness on Chris' face and asked, "Is that why you're here? To stop him?"

Chris nodded absently, "Yeah." He wasn't focusing, being this close to his Mate was drowning his senses.

**Break**

Blaise was watching the slightly younger man who had a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. He looked at him in amusement, beside the absurdity of him just stating out and out he was part Veela and his mate _and_ from the future…

But he did smell like chocolate and Vanilla…and that was a plus.

"So what made you decided to agree to this…rather then just say no?" Blaise asked.

"Well," Chris sighed, "For starters, you're the one who asked me out." He paused, "And then there's the fact that you're you. And despite how selfish it sounds, I missed you." his eyes flicked up, meeting Blaise's briefly before turning away.

**Break**

Piper and her sisters watched the two young men, "Is Chris actually blushing?" Piper asked.

Paige's eyes were wide, "I think he is."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "I can get a reading from him…" Phoebe blushed, "Oh my…"

"What?"

"The reading I got when Bianca came back…it's nothing compared to whatever this is." She said, "He misses him…and ohhh…He wants to…Ew!"

"What?"

Phoebe shot her a look that read, 'What the hell do you idiots think?'

Piper's eyes widened, "He's not doing that!"

**Break**

"I don't like it." Draco said, looking over at where Chris and Blaise were sitting, "He knows our names…He could be a Death Eater…"

"Voldemort's dead love…" Harry said, rubbing his arm, "Remember seventh year?"

"I know he's dead, but you can't deny that we have actually run into a few Death Eaters along the way."

"Maybe so." Harry said, "But lets all try and think positively shall we?"

"Besides." Hermione and Pansy both cut in, "Blaise looks so peaceful."

**Break**

Chris and Blaise sat laughing and talking for a good few hours, somewhere during the course of it, Chris had unconsciously moved closer to Blaise, who had wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

It hit four in the morning and people started leaving, soon it was only them, the sisters, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Hermione and Ron left.

Not that Chris and Blaise noticed. Hell, Wyatt could walk in, his tongue stuck down Voldemort's throat and neither of them would have batted an eyelid.

Piper looked at her watch and with a sigh, walked over to the alcove, "Chris, honey?"

The green eyed witch looked up, "Yeah?"

"It's time to lock up."

Chris nodded, "Alright."

Chris and Blaise disentangled themselves, an even deeper, uncharacteristic, blush fell over Chris' cheeks.

"Well," Blaise said, "This has certainly been an interesting night."

"That it has."

"Do you want to go for coffee tomorrow?"

Chris bit his bottom lip, "Should we? I mean, when all this is over, I have to go back…and you'll be-"

He shut up when Blaise kissed him.

Blaise pulled away, "So tomorrow, at eleven?"

"Eleven sounds fine." Chris murmured.

"Good." Blaise grinned at him, "I'll see you then." With that, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco walked up the stairs and headed back to the hotel. Which left Chris under the questioning stares of his mother and aunts.

Chris smiled airily, "I guess we'll have to get Grandpa, huh?"

**The next morning **

"Piper, what's going on?" Chris had just orbed Victor into the manor.

"Why does my son have a Mate?"

Victor turned to Chris, "You have a Mate?"

Chris blushed, "Yeah, I kinda do."

"What about that Bianca girl?"

"She wasn't my mate." Chris replied.

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

"A guy."

"OKAY WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Piper honey, all that anger can't be good for little Chris, sit down and I'll explain everything." Piper sat, "Now I wasn't completely honest with your mother after she reveled she was a witch…"

"What do you mean you weren't honest?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I'm not entirely Muggle-"

"He means mortal." Chris clarified.

"Thank you Chris," Victor added, "On my father's side of the family there is a long history of Veelas. Which are a sort of Magical Being, and my family are a part of the Shadow Veela race, even rarer then Veela or dark Veela, the fact being that most Shadow Veela are males who, if they find their mate, are able to give birth…"

Chris blushed furiously.

"Wait, so Chris and Wyatt could become _pregnant_?"

"Well, not Wyatt." Victor said, "I don't believe that he's even got a scrap of Veela in him."

"How can you be sure?" Paige asked.

"It's a feeling." Victor replied.

"Patriarchal Veela can sense whether or not an offspring has the right genes." Chris explained.

"So Chris, my youngest son, could give birth to his own child?"

"Yes Piper, if the s-"

"Do not say the S word Grandpa. I'm begging you."

Victor looked over to Chris who was currently redder then a tomato, "Shadow Veela, in the case of male, male pairings, are usually the Submissive." Victor said, "And Submissive Veela are the ones who carry the children."

Chris buried his head in his hands, "I can't believe you said the S word." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Chris, is your mate pure Veela?" Chris shook his head, "Alright, what is he?"

"Wizard, Vampire and Veela." Chris muttered.

Victor nodded and with a small knowing smile he said, "I assume you had fun the first night?"

"GRANDPA!" Chris shouted, "Enough about the sex life of a Shadow Veela! I'm seriously begging you!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Christopher." Victor said.

Chris shook his head, "Says the man who's first wife was his mate. Blaise is a guy Grandpa, and them," he waved his hand in the Charmed Ones' direction, "knowing that I can get pregnant is absolutely horrifying."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was needless to say that the Charmed Ones were in shock, but I'll say it anyway, but what wasn't expected was Piper looking up and screaming, "LEO!"

"Mum what did you do that for?"

"Oh I think he has a right to know!"

"Right to know what?" Leo asked.

"Our son's a Shadow Veela." Piper said.

"Which one?" Leo's eyes rested on Chris, "How?"

"Genetics Leo." Chris replied.

Victor cleared his throat, "What Chris means is that my side of the family carries the Veela gene. In specific, the Shadow Veela, and it appears, Chris is one…having met his mate last night."

"How can you be sure?" Leo asked, "That he's a Veela I mean?"

Chris huffed and stood up, pulling his shirt off in the process revealing his birthmark, "You see the marking Leo?" he asked.

"Yes," Leo replied, "but there's more too it then that."

Moving so he had a bit of space he turned to face them, "Watch this." He closed his eyes and as a look of pain flickered across his face two ebony wings sprung from his back.

Everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "A Shadow Veela…"

Chris looked at his watch, "Fuck!"

"Christopher!" Piper scolded without even realising it.

Chris blushed as his wings receded, pulling his shirt back on he looked back at his watch, "Oh crap."

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"It's like quarter to eleven!"

"So?"

Chris looked downright hostile, "Blaise!"

"What about him?" Phoebe asked.

"Coffee!" Chris spluttered, "I'm supposed to be meeting him for coffee in fifteen minutes and I don't know where! And I don't have anything to wear!"

Piper and her sisters couldn't help but be amused at how their whitelighter/ son/ nephew was acting. He was acting so damn girly.

"Calm down Chris." Paige said to the flustered Shadow Veela, "Lets go find you something to wear." She took her nephew's hand and the two of them orbed to Chris' room.

Five minutes later they reappeared and Chris was wearing black jeans, a dark green shirt and to some of their surprises, a pair of old sneakers.

Chris looked at them through his hair, "What?"

Paige held her hands up, "Not my idea but you have to admit he does look adorable."

"Quit talking about my shoes!"

"Honey," Piper said, "You're a whitelighter remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Sense him."

"Oh…right." Chris closed his eyes and a smiled, "Bye!" he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs…

**Break**

About the time Chris orbed Victor into the manor

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Draco, he's not a Death Eater."

"How. Do. You. Know?"

"I just do okay?" Blaise sighed, "It's him…I found him. He smells like chocolate and vanilla, and for the strangest of reasons I think he tastes like cinnamon."

Hermione and Pansy were smiling, "It's about fucking time!" Pansy blurted.

Blaise grinned, "Oh shut up."

"How did he know our names?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure I believe it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's from the future." Blaise said, "And I know how that sounds but let me continue…"

He went on to tell them everything that Chris had said the previous evening when they heard a thunk, followed by an, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Blaise and the others ran into the dining area and saw Chris swinging his legs off the table, the whitelighter looked up, "I guess history's repeating itself."

Blaise's eyebrow arched, "What are you doing here?"

Chris blushed, "Well, it's eleven o'clock…we didn't say where to go and I just kinda sensed for you and orbed."

Harry broke the awkwardness by walking forward and extending his hand, "Hi Chris, it's good to meet you."

"You too Mr Potter."

"Call me Harry, please."

Chris smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Alright Harry, I'm going to whisk Chris away for coffee now, Pansy, you can play with him later alright?"

Chris laughed at the look on Pansy's face, "What?"

"It's nothing…" he shook his head.

"No, seriously, what?"

"You just never change." He said with a small smile, "You were always like another Aunt to me…and I know I'm creeping you all out right now so I'll just shut up." He grabbed Blaise's arm, "I know where we're going."

"I'm barely dressed Chris!"

Chris turned around, looked him up and down and shrugged, "Pants, thongs, a t-shirt, you're dressed enough." With that he continued to drag increasingly confused Vampire/ Veela out of the hotel room.

"Where are we going?" Blaise demanded.

Chris stopped out the front of a coffee stand, "Here." He turned to the attendant, "Two take away cappuccinos please."

Coffee now in hand and paid for, Chris pulled them into an alley, "Where are we going?"

"I'll show you in a minute. By the way, you should close your eyes, I've heard it helps."

"Helps with what?"

"Motion sickness. Now close your eyes." Blaise closed his eyes, Chris took his hand and orbed them to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Woah." Blaise stumbled as they landed, still with his eyes closed he heard Chris whispering, "Chris?"

"Open your eyes."

Blaise blinked a couple of times before he realised where he was, "We're on top of the bridge! What are we doing on top of the bridge?"

Chris chuckled, "Yes we are on top of the bridge," he took a sip of his coffee, "I just thought you might like the view. He smiled playfully, "I forgot you don't like heights.

(A/N: Not really a totally satisfying chap end but I like it!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Standing up on the Golden Gate Bridge gave Chris a sense of security that he wouldn't have had while he was on the ground. He needed to explain things to the man beside him before he figured it out on his own.

"There was another…" Chris murmured, "after you."

"Excuse me?"

Chris looked over to the Vampire/ Veela, "I took another, a phoenix named Bianca. She'd been my friend for years before I met you. I needed someone and she consented to saving my life."

Blaise stared at the Shadow Veela, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because if you smelled her on me … knowing now what we are to each other… I didn't want you to think I was unfaithful."

"But what happened to me?"

Chris looked back out over the bay and said in an emotionless tone, "You died."

"How?"

Chris' entire demeanor stiffened, "My brother used Excalibur to kill you."

"Well that's pleasant."

Chris walked over to the other man, placed a tentative hand against his cheek, staring at him as if he were the most wonderous thing on earth.

"Ever since I got back, I've thought about what I would do if I saw you again. If I got a chance to tell you…to be with you…for you to hold me one last time… " he didn't even realise Blaise was pulling him into him until their lips were crashed together and he couldn't talk as he melted into the Dominant's embrace.

They finally came up for air and Blaise smiled at him, "You are perfect." He said, running his fingers through the mop of chocolatey brown hair in front of him, "Like a Snowflake, totally unique…and you're mine."

"You used to call me-"

"What?"

"'My Snowflake.'" Chris murmured, "Or Snowy when the occasion arose."

"The occasion?"

Chris smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Break**

Chris and Blaise stood at the door to Blaise's suite locked in a rather passionate kiss, Chris' hand waved over the lock and the door popped open and they stumbled inside shedding their clothes as they went.

"Ahem."

Startled emerald eyes looked up and the body they were attatched to blushed furiously, "Mum? Dad?"

Blaise sat up a little too quickly which caused Chris to tumble back and land on his back.

"Mrs Halliwell. Mr-" Chris whispered in his ear, "Wyatt."

"Put your clothes on Christopher." Chris' eyes widened almost comically.

"Grandpa?"

The patriarchal Shadow Veela nodded, "Yes it's me. Now put your clothes back on."

((I am so embarrassed )) Chris muttered into Blaise's naked shoulder.

"Christopher."

"No!" Chris snapped, snuggling closer into Blaise's shoulder.

"Snowflake," Blaise murmured softly, "Go."

Chris frowned, "You don't want me." He murmured, pulling on his pants, "I understand."

"No! That's not it!" Blaise protested.

"Yes it is." Chris smiled, "I understand. I repulse you." He said simply, "Wyatt said no one would-" his voice was cut short by the dominant crossing the room in three strides and crashing their lips together.

"You do _not_ repulse me." Blaise said, getting the dark haired witch to look him in the eye, "Your brother is a fool. You are the most beautiful creature on this earth and you are mine."

_Flashback_

_"Chris, why won't you listen to me? You're nothing… a repulsive little freak who no one bar me will ever love. You're nothing."_

_Chris closed his eyes, "You're wrong." He hissed, "You're wrong!"_

_"Then why hasn't anyone come to rescue you baby brother? Why are you still here?"_

_"Shut up Wyatt!" he screamed._

_"Truth hurts baby bro." Wyatt said as he closed the door, locking the sixteen-year-old in darkness once again._

_Flash forward_

_"You don't know what you're talking about."_

_"The hell I don't!" Blaise snapped, "Your brother was a fool!"_

_"Is he?" Chris yelled back, "Because no body came for me! Nobody gives a damn!"_

_"I'm standing here right in front of you! Telling you that I love you and that's not enough?"_

_"You don't love me!" Chris spat, "I'm nothing to nobody! I'm a freak! I'm nothing!"_

_"That's not true!" Blaise yelled, "I love you!"_

_"You shouldn't!" Chris yelled._

_"Why the hell not?"_

_"Because it will only get you killed!"_

_Blaise walked over to the younger man and pushed him roughly against the wall and pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss._

_End Flashback_

Chris smiled, "Thank you Z…" he pressed a soft kiss onto Blaise's cheek, "Thank you."

Chris walked over to his mother, "How are you feeling Mum?"

"Fine." She said with a smile.

"You're sure?"

"You worry too much."

"Come on Chris," Victor said, "We're leaving."

Shooting one last glance at Blaise, Chris nodded and orbed out with his family leaving a stunned Blaise behind.

When they landed Chris spun around, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Did you stop to think, what happens to little you if Blaise claims you?" Victor demanded.

"I'm going to my room." Chris growled.

"Do not run away from me Christopher!" Victor shouted.

"I'll see him as much as I want to!" Chris shouted.

"You will not sleep with him!" He shouted.

"You can't make me not!"

"I can and I will!"

"Blaise is mine!"

"This Blaise is not." Victor said angrily, "This Blaise is the mate of the you that is growing inside your mother's stomach."

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Chris screamed.

"Don't raise your voice to me!"

"I just did!" Chris shouted, two large, emerald green wings spread from between his shoulders, "Do not think that I'm going to do everything you tell me too because you _know_ my secret, just because you're an Elder doesn't mean I have to listen to you!"

The wings disappeared and he ran back out the front door and just kept running until he run headlong into another moving mass of muscle.

He looked up, "Blaise?"

Blaise frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not supposed to see you anymore."

"Why?"

"Because you're not my mate. You're the mate of my future self and it'd be selfish of me to let you…" he trailed off with an impish smirk.

_A/N: Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Let me what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chris smirked.

"Tell me."

Chris looked directly into the dominant's eyes, "Why do you trust me so much?" Chris asked softly, "We've known each other _two_ and a half _days_ and you believe me."

"Because I know-"

"For all you know Blaise I could be a rogue Death Eater! I mean it's not like you haven't run into them before!"

"I know what you are to me." Blaise said softly, "I have spent years looking for you…years… and I've found you know and I don't want to let you go."

"You'll have to, you do understand that right? When little me is born…he'll need you…"

"What about you?"

Chris smiled, they'd been walking and when he raised his eyes to see they were out the front of the manor, "I go back." Chris said with a far away smile, "My timeline will be erased if I succeed… my future changed…Wyatt won't be evil anymore. My family will be together… This is my stop."

"Can I see you again?" Blaise asked.

Chris smiled, "I suppose so. I just have to talk to my parents first. And my Grandfather…"

Blaise walked him to the front door, "Well, see that you do okay? Because I would like to see you again."

A faint blush spread across his cheeks again, "Yeah, I'd like that too."

Chris opened the door and walked inside.

**What happened while Chris was gone**

"Dad, what did he mean Elder?"

"There are more Elders out there then just the Whitelighter kind, each race has a hierarchy, I'm an older Shadow Veela then Chris, who is also a relative, that makes me an Elder in our society."

"And none of us are these… Shadow Veelas?" Piper asked.

"No." Victor said, "No, it's only a male trait, Chris has it, Wyatt doesn't."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed a little when she looked outside, "Look who's back."

The door opened, "Mum?" Chris called, "Grandpa? We need to talk."

Sitting down in the dining room Chris said, "I'm going to keep seeing Blaise."

"I told you no Christopher."

"Grandpa," Chris sighed, "Blaise and I have discussed this. He understands that while I am who I am, he's got to hold on for mini me."

"And you trust him not to _jump you?"_

"Yes Grandpa. I do." Chris said evenly, "I know him better then he knows himself. And I know that Blaise can do this." His eyes narrowed, "Grandpa, it's time you headed home. I've got this covered."

And to Piper, Phoebe and Paige's shock, Victor Bennet disappeared before their eyes with a loud _crack!_

"What the _hell_ was that?" Piper demanded.

Chris laughed softly, "That, was called Apparating, or Disapparating… I forget which one. Gives me the biggest headache when I do it."

At the hotel… 

"What happened Blaise?" Pansy asked her best friend.

"He said he'd talk to his Grandpa…"

"That's good." Pansy said sympathetically, "I think he seems pretty persuasive."

Blaise grinned, "Could you imagine us in the future? He would totally have me wrapped around his little finger."

The sound of orbs could be heard from the main room, "Blaise!" Draco's drawling voice called, "Your boyfriend's here!"

The door creaked open, "Z?" Chris called happily.

Blaise stood up from the bed he and Pansy were sitting on, "Chris?"

Emerald eyes locked onto brown and grinned, "Grandpa's fine! Just as long as you promise not to jump me."

"Jump you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, Pansy whispered in his ear, "Oh, I see…" the eyebrow rose even higher, "That could be fun…"

_(Sorry it's so short, but I've got work in the morning, I'll post again soon hopefully.)_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been so long! I've just been so insanely busy with work and I just haven't had the time to write. Figured I try my hand on my little Charmed fic before I try and complete 'What if you weren't a Halliwell' (it's been sitting at half a page for about 2 months)

Chapter Seven

Chris lay sprawled face down and sound asleep on Blaise's bed, his arm currently thrown over the aforementioned wizard's not so sleeping frame.

"Chris?" Blaise poked the witch in the stomach teasingly.

"Sleeping." Came the muffled response.

"C'mon, it's late. Your family will be worried." Blaise went to sit up when two huge black and emerald feathered wings sprouted over him, trapping him in place.

"Afterglow." Chris murmured sleepily, "Don't care."

Blaise sighed and closed his eyes, even after their 'no sex' discussion (which had led to a great deal of snogging) they'd still ended up in his bed. And the Vampire was increasingly worried that he would not be able to let the Shadow Veela go. Even if it was only to wait until his younger self was seventeen.

Linebreak 

When Chris awoke again the realisation of what he'd done hit him when he saw the bite marks on his neck when he looked in the mirror.

"Oh no…" he murmured as he splashed water on his face, "What have I done?"

'_Chris!'_ Piper's voice rang out in his head, she sounded worried.

Pulling on a shirt, he orbed out, knowing full well he wouldn't have ever left Blaise's side if he had stopped to stay goodbye.

"Where have you been?" Piper demanded as soon as he'd orbed in.

"Blaise's."

"I can see that." Paige said from the table.

"Not helping!" Piper snapped.

"Look, I don't get what the big deal is. We talked, that was it."

"And that's why you're not wearing your own clothes right?"

Chris looked down, he had indeed pulled on Blaise's shirt and jeans…

"Christopher Peregrine Halliwell you are so busted! Not to mention grounded."

"You can't ground me! I'm 22."

"I'm your mother and I'll do what I like! You're not to see that boy again!"

"You can't stop me!'

"You wanna bet?" Piper said as she gave a slight nod to Paige, and the next thing Chris heard was the sound of breaking glass.


End file.
